


A Starsky and Hutch Sighting

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor, RPF, real life fiction crossed with fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: An X-Files characters/Starsky&Hutch actors cross-over.
Relationships: Paul Michael Glaser/David Soul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	A Starsky and Hutch Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on the Starsky&Hutch 911 livejournal site on March 12, 2016. It has been very slightly edited for this posting.

“Don’t take your coat off, Scully!” As soon as she came through the door, I pulled my jacket off the back of my chair and shrugged into it. “There’s been a Starsky and Hutch sighting.”

She stopped in her tracks, surprise and some confusion crossing her always serious face. “I’m sorry?”

“You heard me.” I moved around my desk. “Starsky and Hutch have been seen at the airport.”

She froze me with her patented skeptical look. “You mean Paul Michael Glaser and David Soul are supposedly in D.C.?”

“You were a fan?” I was slightly shocked. “Most people don’t know the names of actors in a series.”

“I watched the show,” she replied, noncommittally.

“Who didn’t? Most popular series on television.” I reached for the door knob but stopped. “Wait, you were what, eight? Wasn’t it on too late?”

She looked almost embarrassed. “It was Mom’s favorite and she never missed an episode. Melissa and I sat on the stairs but I’m pretty sure she knew we were there.”

“Which one did you have a crush on?”

Her reply was immediate. “Hutch, of course. So tall and handsome, those sparkling blue eyes and soft blond hair.”

“How’d you know it was soft?”

“Imagination.”

“I was a Starsky man, myself.”

“Of course you were.” She gave me one of her knowing smiles. “Always questioning and butting heads with authority figures, doing things your own way and getting into trouble for it.”

I shrugged casually. “I wanted a bomber jacket like his.”

“With or without the bullet holes?”

“Without, preferably.” I opened the door.

“Were are you going, Mulder?”

“We are going to see if the reports are true.” I walked out.

“Mulder!” followed me into the hallway. She was close behind. “We can’t harass private citizens! Mulder, wait!”

*******

“Don’t look now, Paul, but I think we’ve been busted,” the blond said to his curly-haired companion, when Scully and I approached their booth in the airport café. They were sitting together on one side of the table, as their characters often did. For some reason, that made me smile inside.

“Aw, shit, Davey,” Glaser said, with the lop-sided grin I remembered, “it’s the Feds.”

“Not just the Feds, pal.” Soul’s own smile beamed. “It looks like Mulder and Scully.”

“Our fame precedes us, Scully,” I noted to my partner.

Glaser slid out of the booth and stood, making room for Soul to stand next to him. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” Glaser asked.

“We just came to see if the reports were true,” I answered, blandly. “If Starsky and Hutch were here.”

“I think it’s the jackets.” Soul looked slightly embarrassed.

Glaser glanced down at his worn, brown leather coat, then at his companion’s white and dark green collegiate garment. “Ya think?”

“Probably the bullet holes in yours. Somebody must have been worried enough to call the FBI.”

“And not just the FBI...” Glaser seemed to be getting a kick out of the situation. “The X-Files! Holes in my jacket must be the stuff of spookiness.”

Scully chortled. “You had at least three people thinking they were seeing things. Mulder told me about the phone calls on the way over.”

Glaser grimaced and hunched his shoulders. “I told ‘em I shouldn’t wear this in public.” He held out his hand to me. “Paul Glaser. Sorry to drag you both away from your other cases.”

I took it, a good, firm but not crushing handshake. “No apology necessary. Fox Mulder.”

“Nobody calls you Fox, though, right?” Soul shook my hand, too.

“Nobody but his mother.” Scully offered her hand. “Dana Scully.”

“David Soul.” His large hand nearly swallowed her small one.

I swear Scully was blushing. “I know,” she murmured. She offered her hand to Glaser and he took it gently.

“Gentlemen,” I said, in my most non-threatening voice, “please sit down, finish your lunch. We didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Soul lowered himself gracefully back onto the bench seat, Glaser scooted next to him. Scully and I sat across from them.

The waitress approached, her order pad at the ready, her eyebrows raised.

“Two coffees, please,” I said. After she left, I looked at the amused expressions on each of the faces across from me. “How did you know who we are?”

Glaser glanced at Soul and smiled back at me. “We saw the movie.”

“I admit,” Soul added, “he practically had to drag me, but I really enjoyed it! Very complex, believable plot, and wonderful special effects!”

“They were special effects, right?” Glaser asked, seriously. “The space ship in the ice wasn’t real. Was it?”

“Not in the film,” I answered. “That was the model builders’ and FX guys’ genius.”

Glaser looked searchingly at Scully. “How did you do those scenes with the bees?” He visibly shuddered. “I hate bees, always have, ever since I got stung a bunch of times, as a kid.” He laughed and nudged Soul. “I think the only bees in Massachusetts that year all found me.”

Impulsively, I put my arm around Scully’s shoulders and, unexpectedly, she didn’t shrug it off. “My partner is amazing in many respects.”

“Stop it, Mulder,” she muttered.

The waitress brought our coffees and re-filled Glaser’s and Soul’s cups. She left the check. Glaser grabbed it and I nodded my appreciation.

“So,” Scully asked, “what brings you to D.C.?”

“We’re on our way home,” Soul replied. “Had a layover with enough time to grab some lunch.”

“Been in London for a few days,” Glaser added.

“Some producers are thinking about making a film based on our series.” Soul sounded perplexed, amused and unconvinced, all at the same time.

“They talked us into attending a couple of their meetings.” Glaser patted his partner’s arm on the table. “Even found our old wardrobe. I think they figured if we showed up in character and costume, it would impress the people with the purse strings.”

“And did it?” Scully asked.

“Couldn’t say, for sure,” Glaser replied, sadly. “It ended up with the ol’ ‘don’t call us, we’ll call you’ runaround.”

“Probably never happen.” Soul shrugged. “You guys know Hollywood by now, lots of talk and very little action.”

Scully and I laughed.

“At least you got to play yourselves.” Glaser grimaced. “We’re too old.”

“It’s been twenty years, Paul,” Soul pointed out.

“I know. But why won’t they consider doing it contemporary? We’re both still in good shape. We could pull it off. Why do they want to make it a period piece?”

“Probably…” Soul didn’t try to hide his smirk, “because they’ve found a Striped Tomato and want it as the real star of the film.”

Glaser frowned. “Wouldn’t be surprised. That gas guzzler upstaged us all the time.” He looked at Scully and me, as if he was divulging a state secret. “Thing drove like a truck, too, I’ll tell you.” He nudged Soul. “We both hated it, didn’t we?”

“We did,” Soul agreed, heart-felt.

Scully and I laughed again. “Couldn’t tell,” she said.

“Acting’s a wonderful craft, isn’t it?” Soul asked. “That car gave us nothing but grief and nobody knows.”

They looked at each other as if no years had passed at all. I’d spent my late high school and early college days believing in that look of trust and support. And there it was, still blatant and almost tangible.

They finished their lunches and coffee while Scully and I drained our cups. We all got up and the three of us waited while Glaser went to the cashier and paid the bill. When he came back we could feel the attention focused on us by everyone in the place. Still, no one approached, thankfully.

“Could I ask a huge favor of you both?” Scully asked, in a small voice.

They exchanged a look before turning back to her. “Sure,” Glaser said.

“Would you hug each other?”

They smiled and it was as if sunshine poured through the ceiling; the entire room lit up. They put their arms around each other, the four limbs seemingly made for just such an embrace. They fit together perfectly.

Cameras flashed all over the café and their smiles only deepened.

I heard Scully sigh happily. And somewhere inside me, a young man believed again in friendship, partnership, and love.

When they broke apart, Paul put his hand on the side of David’s face while they did some of their patented silent communicating. When they turned to us, each one looked as if he’d been the one given a gift.

“Thank you,” Scully said, sincerely.

Paul reached for her hand and she gave it, shyly. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Agent Scully.” He held onto her hand a moment longer. “And I hope you won’t take this the wrong way but, God, you’re gorgeous naked!”

Scully blushed again, furiously, and took her hand back. “It was a body stocking!”

“Whatever,” Glaser replied. “You’re gorgeous, no matter what you’re wearing. Or not wearing.” He grinned appreciatively and, after a moment, she smiled at him.

I stared at my partner while she recaptured her usual aplomb and was reminded of how truly beautiful she is; of what a fine person and FBI agent, medical doctor and scientist she also is. And of how much I love her.

Soul stepped forward and put his arms around her diminutive figure, almost engulfing her. I swear she giggled as she hugged him tightly.

The tall, still incredibly handsome man kept his arm around my partner while he held his hand out to me.

I shook it firmly. “Glad to find the reports were accurate, fellas. Starsky and Hutch were definitely in our fair city.”

Glaser shook my hand, again, too.

“I love your jacket!” I blurted.

“Bullet holes and all?”

“Gives it character,” I replied.

“I hope you get your movie made,” Scully said.

“It won’t be ours.” Glaser was nearly pouting. “But we’ve been promised cameos. If it happens.” He glanced at Soul. “We’re not holding our breath.”

The P.A. system announced a flight to Los Angeles.

“They’re playing our song, partner.” Soul put his arm around Glaser’s shoulders.

“Yeah. Guess we’d better go.” Glaser slipped his arm comfortably around Soul’s shoulders. “We’ll invite you both to the premier.” He opened the café doors for me and Scully. Soul and Glaser followed us out.

“Safe trip,” I wished them.

“Bye,” Scully added, wistfully.

Arms still around each other, they turned away toward the boarding gates.

“Admit it, Scully, you were a fan.”

“No, Mulder. I _am_ a fan.”

**********

Scully and Mulder  
meet Starsky and Hutchinson  
in a fanfic dream

END


End file.
